The Chance
by Swift4Sweeper
Summary: A young man discovers what it truly means to make a difference when he gets the opportunity of a lifetime.
1. Excuse me! 4 Horses kidnapped me!

_Italics- Thoughts, Telepathy_

[]- Keldeo's consciousness talking in my head

I remembered the day like it was yesterday. It was the day, I met him.

My name is Kenneth. My name is also Keldeo. Now, before you start saying I'm nuts… it's the truth.

And, yes. Keldeo is a male Pokemon. [Ugh! No need to grumble in my head!]

I live in the Pokemon world. My friend Derek started his journey six weeks ago. Last I heard, he was in Black City, taking on the Black Skyscraper challenge against cousin Benga.

I was raised in Aspertia City, but we moved to Icirrus City when I was nine. My friend Keldeo first let me get a glimpse of him when I was ten. I started my journey the same day, and beat my dad's friend Brycen and his Beartic. Oshawott was amazing, and its Aqua Jet was so powerful. But off that topic, let me share with you my story. I was only thirteen.

(3Years Ago)

He was learning to use a sword.

Now, before you say anything, I know that horses have hooves, and can't hold a sword. He was using a sword out of his forehead. He knew I knew of his existence, because of when I saw him before. But, I never had seen him so frustrated. The sword glimmered, and then faded before he sliced a rock.

_Cluck. Cluck. Cluck._

I had to duck down in surprise. I was only passing through the area to Opelucid City for my fourth gym battle. I saw Keldeo, but he was bowing to something hidden. He muttered something, and then went back to the training. He continued for thirty more minutes.

I waited for him to finish, which he did. I saw him begin to walk this way, so I ran off in fright. I heard hooves, multiple sets, running after me. I didn't dare look back. I continued running, until a hoof tripped me, sending me headfirst into a tree. I slipped into unconsciousness.

The dream I had was so weird, looking back on it. I was in the middle of a forest, but it was on fire. I saw three shapes running away, but the two front ones were separated from the third, which fell down as a burning log crushed his back hooves. The other two looked back, but a burning tree fell on them, crushing them, burning them to crisps.

But then I saw three shapes running around, carrying Pokemon to safety, and putting out the fire with rocks. The fire calmed down.

The forest was ashes. I watched as the three shapes lifted up the other Pokemon, and carry it into the distance. I woke up.

I was so groggy. But the first thing I noticed was that I was in a sealed cave, with a glimmer of light peering out. I rolled some stones. I was about to step into a clearing when I hear voices talking.

"'_s a human. He can't be trusted." _said a steely voice.

"_Keldeo trusts him, so I trust him." _said a femininely calm voice.

"_Still, he should be tested. Go and fetch him."_ said a gravelly voice.

I backed away from the entrance quickly, and pretended to be still unconscious. I felt my body being lifted up by something. I was carried out. My body flopped to the ground.

This is where I met him.

I felt water splash into my face, but I didn't react, just lying there. But then a warm smell flowed into my nose, like a dozen fresh-baked cookies. My eyes flickered open slowly. Four shapes stood around me. I looked around me, and jumped to my feet, running into the cave wall, standing against the rocks.

The four stood, one looking at me with hatred on its face. The other two were looking at me with something like sorrow. The fourth one looked at me with pity. The middle one, gray and blue, fired a Flash Cannon at me. Fortunately, I had trained myself against moves, and stopped it by crossing my arms, then flinging outwards, stopping the attack. It nodded, impressed. The brown one fired a Stone Edge at me, and I dodged by jumping on the stones. The green one fired a SolarBeam and I jumped out of its ranged. I landed on a small ledge, and I crossed my arms, and raised my eyebrow.

"You'll have to do better than that." I said, in my deep, calm voice.

The three smiled. Then, they morphed into humans. The blue one turned into a handsome teenage guy with blue hair, a gray hat with a blue feather, a gold vest with a white polo shirt, blue jeans, and red eyes. At his side hung a blue and gray sword. The green turned into a tall teenage girl with green hair with pink streaks, a green blouse with a pink and white skirt, white leggings, and sky blue shoes. She also had red eyes, a green toupee and a lance-like sword. The brown one turned into a muscular teenage guy with orange eyes. He had a brown jacket with a sienna polo shirt. He wore tan jean-shorts and a he had a huge, thick sword strapped to his back. The one in the back, which was Keldeo, stayed the same.

The first one mentioned above turned his frown upside down, as he tossed me two twin sword-knives the length of my arm each. Testing them by slashing the air, they felt like extensions of my arms. Then he rushed me, the sword swinging towards my legs. I jumped, at slashed him on the cheek. Growling in pain, he quickly backed off.

That fourth Pokemon in the back, smiled in delight at that sight, but quickly wavered after a glance from the first one.

After that, my life changed forever.


	2. What are my goals?

I got used to it really quickly.

Cobalion finally explained to me how he could change into a human. The human, Athos, had been his chosen one 750 years ago, and Athos became Cobalion's host. The same went for Aramis and Virizion, and Porthos and Terrakion. Cobalion told me that I been 'chosen' by Keldeo to be his chosen one and to become Keldeo's host human. I accepted.

For the first few days, I was training separately with the masters, sparring with each of them. I got so good that Master Porthos (Terrakion) said I might be ready to challenge the Winter Demon within the year. Master Aramis (Virizion) was impressed with my whirlwind like movements, dodging all slices and stabs. The problem was Master Athos (Cobalion).

I knew he didn't really like me that much. He was training me to use Keldeo's moves, which was really hard to do while he was trying to control by body. [Yes, that is exactly why Mr. My Little Pony.]

Athos kept on insisting on killing me when I wasn't around. The only reason I know that is because I listen to his meetings with Porthos and Aramis. He hated that Keldeo chose me. He preferred someone…different. Someone stronger.

I don't really remember what happened for the next six months, but I do remember completing the training and being allowed to go out on my own permanently.

But one day Athos came by my villa in Undella Town. He did not look happy.

"I challenge you to a battle. Out in the Undella Bay." he said in his steely voice. "If you win…well, we'll discuss that afterwards."

Now, before I go further, I had learned how to assume Keldeo's form. I had practiced his moves and trained myself physically and mentally.

He started out with Flash Cannon, which I sidestepped easily. He then charged with Iron Head. Same result. Then I fought back with Hydro Pump, hitting him hard. I followed up with Focus Blast, dealing major damage. He got back up and used Swords Dance.I used Work Up in response, and then fired Stone Edge. He repelled it with his Flash Cannon, and then charged with Sacred Sword. I fought back with Focus Blast. They clashed in a fury. We were both thrown back. By this time, people had stopped to wonder why two Pokemon were attacking each other.

We continued on for hours it seemed like. But I eventually won. Athos bowed to me, and we crossed our swords in the setting sun for respect.

As he walked off, I remembered we didn't discuss that terms of me winning. I let it slide like Rock Slide. [Oh yeah? Think you can do better Taco Hair? Try it!]

Eventually, I travelled to Humilau City for some leisure time. Along the way, as I was passing Lacunosa Town, I thought I heard a roar of outrage. [That'll come up later Fancy Pony, just not now.]

About two weeks into my stay, I found myself talking with Porthos. He seemed worried, and continually looked towards the south.

"_I see the region having great times of struggle in the_ _coming months." _he said.

"I know. There is something evil growing. I fear that we may not be able to stop it."

"_Athos is worried. Aramis has been gathering up supplies for a while now, and we have heard accounts of Pokemon going missing."_ he said.

I pondered this for a moment, and got up. "If this is true, I will go to the west and make sure everything is alright." I turned into Keldeo, and ran off, with Porthos looking on.

As I began to trek west, I found myself in Opelucid City. I got a lot of funny looks, with my red hair, sword, and blue eyes. It didn't bother me, but, I did get cited by a police officer for sporting 'gang signs'.

Did I ever mention I stink with directions? Somehow, I ended up on Route 23, near the new Victory Road. Recently it had been really cold there. So I decided to make an investigation into it. As usual, my luck ran dry.

So, I decided, upon Keldeo's request, to go to Floccessy Town to check out the Oath Rock. He told me that the slashes on the rock were made by his masters nearly 400 years ago. The rock inspired me so much, that I devoted myself to becoming even stronger for next 16 weeks. By the time of the tenth week, I had learned how to forge a sword to fit my personality now that Keldeo was a part of me. The sword was made of sun metal washed a brilliant sky blue. The edges were serrated along the sides, so it appeared as though there were multiple spikes running the length of the sword. The handle was made of iron-wrapped leather that fit my grip perfectly. In the pommel, there was a diamond the color of a ruddy sunset. I named the sword Firmaverunt, which was Latin for resolute. When I showed the blade to Porthos, he almost wanted the sword for himself, but then gave up, saying, "The blade choses the wielder. Since you created it, it has been imbued with your personality. It is yours."

Three more weeks into my solitary, I found myself meditating on what my goals were now. In the past, I wanted to become Unova Champion and defeat that new champion Iris. Now, though, I wanted to help others, and be a shield from disaster.

"Shield from disaster?" I said. "Kenneth, you read too much Eragon."

Dismissing that from my head, I communicated with Keldeo on what goals I should set for myself. He said, _"Your goals are your goals. I can't interfere with them. Just know this. There will come time in the future that you will have to make a choice, and you will have to choose the one that seems right to you, even if it goes against the will of others."_

I silently agreed with him, as the sun slowly rose in the east. I charged off into the forest, smiling, because I had found something that I'd been looking for in my life: assistance.


	3. X

Did I ever tell you, reader, that I hate meetings? They're boring, they make me nonchalant, and they last for forever! Ugh. Note to self: Don't rant when writing. [So you agree with me? There's a first.]

Back on topic, I had to go to the Swords of Justice meeting as Keldeo atop Destiny Pillar in a secret location. [I'm not telling them it's in the Kalos region Keldeo. Crap! Ugh…remind me to beat myself up later Keldeo.] But anyways, Cobalion brought up something very interesting this meeting.

"It seems that a Pokemon with long, glowing horns has been seen near the southeast forest area. The residents nearby think it's just a Pokemon they call Gogoat with Christmas lights stuck on it. But, I know different. Tell me you three. Have you heard the legend of the X Pokemon?"

"X Pokemon?" questioned Terrakion. "No. Tell us please."

"Alright, then. The X Pokemon is a Pokemon called Xerneas. It is said that Xerneas' ability is to be able to look into the souls of humans and Pokemon and reign judgment on them. Its horns are said to contain colors of stars not found in this galaxy. My father told me that Xerneas was known in Unova as the original Sword of Justice, and the creator of the blade. He taught the original Swords of Justice everything he knew, before disappearing one misty day. It is said, that whenever Xerneas should be near, mist shall gather forth, and turn a desolation area into a paradise."

"Oh my, that's incredible!" exclaimed Virizion.

"That's putting it lightly. Have you met Xerneas?" I asked.

"No, but it is a goal of mine." replied Cobalion. "Anyways, did you hear about the cold front in north Unova? Temperatures are as low as 54 below. The ice types are nervous. Something is happening up there, and I intend to investigate, but you need not worry. I shall handle this myself."

So our little chat ended, and I returned to Unova, and ventured down to Castelia City. While I was there, a strange man with gray hair, a tattered black robe over gray clothes, and a black blindfold covering his eyes that seemed to be staring at me. I thought naught about it. I also listened to an old man who played a rather peculiar song on his guitar, encountered a rather wild guy named Nate and his funky girlfriend Rosa, had a Castelia-Cone, and visited Thumb Pier, where I saw a rather odd looking frigate. I guess it's just another chapter in my weird life.

But anyways, I had a good time. For my next destination, I headed to Nacrene City, and went to the archaeological center to do some research on Xerneas. Unfortunately, there were no Kalosian legends books in the entire building. That disappointed me so much, I went to a vending machine, and bought some fresh water. Normally I drank Moo-Moo Milk, but I was feeling angry. [Yes, Keldeo, I don't normally drink water, a great trait for a guy who turns into a water-type.]

_Hey Keldeo,_ I thought. _How is it, that a genetically engineered potion only partially heals a Pokemon, but normal water heals them more? _I got no response, but I did hear laughing in my head.

After that, I journeyed to Striaton City where I had a battle with a guy named Cilan, visited the Dreamyard, and sampled some fine cuisine.

I should also mention that my Pokemon team had grown significantly, and I had a full team of 6 with me now. My little Oshawott was now a Samurott, and it knew Surf, Ice Beam, Megahorn, and Air Slash. I caught a Braviary that knew Brave Bird, Return, U-Turn and Superpower, and I also had a Lucario with Aura Sphere, Water Pulse, Flash Cannon, and Psychic. I also caught a Hydreigon with the moves Surf, Dragon Pulse, Focus Blast, and Flamethrower, a Chandelure with Psychic, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, and Energy Ball, and a Mamoswine with Ice Shard, Stone Edge, Earthquake, and Superpower. I considered them all to be my best friends, and we worked hard with one another to succeed.

My rival Derek had conquered half of the Black Tower, and was quickly rising up the ranks with his Serperior. I also heard he was preparing to challenge the Pokemon League. I better be careful if he challenges me soon. I might lose!

Remember that guy Nate and his girlfriend Rosa? Apparently, they were the champions of the Battle Subway in Anville Town. I'm glad I didn't challenge them.

So anyways, one day, I was listening to "Mudkipz" by the group "Go On! Pokemon!" and I were really admiring their lifelike impersonations of a Mudkip, when I found myself standing in a field, and there were white flower petals falling from the sky. The sight was so amazing, I felt like just lying down and taking in nature's beauty.

I guess I dozed off, because when I came to, a woman was standing over top of me. She was older than me, probably 18 or 19, maybe 20. I was only 15, so a whole bunch of really awkward emotions started boiling inside of me, and I guess I must've blushed, because she laughed. She was tall, had brown hair, and was wearing a pink blouse with a flowery tank top underneath. She smelled of poffins and sandalwood. On her head was a green toupee like Virizion wore when she was Aramis.

"Hello." I managed to say. "Anyone told you that you look like a Virizion?"

Again she laughed. "That's so sweet of you. What's your name?"

"Kenneth."

"Hello. I'm Haru."** (NOTE: ALL RIGHTS OF THE CHARACTER HARU BELONG TO SKINSTHUNDERBOMB! SHE IS NOT OF MY ORIGIN, AND ALL RIGHTS AND CLAIMS GO TO HER! I JUST LIKE HARU SO MUCH I HAD TO INCLUDE HER.) **

"It's nice to meet you." That's when I noticed a green mark on her shoulder. It looked like a sword with a half-circle surrounding it. Strange thing was the sword's tip was angled directly at her heart. _Hey Keldeo, do you recognize that mark on Haru's shoulder?_

_ Of course I do. It's the mark of a Pokemon Knight! That means she has been recognized by one of the Swords of Justice as worthy and trustful. It's not something they give to every person. She must be very respected by my masters if she has one. Oh! The mark is green, so she is Virizion's knight! She must know Virizion!_

_ What exactly is a Pokemon Knight?_

_ It's a person who has been specially recognized and cared for by one of the Swords of Justice! I know that Cobalion had a Knight named Aaron who was an Aura Guardian, that saved an entire kingdom from destruction, and Terrakion had one named Isamu, who was killed by an evil man. He protected Terrakion from a round of lethal arrows, but was hit several times, which killed him. I know Isamu had a wife named…Asami…I think. Terrakion was very close to her as well._

_ Wow. They sound amazing. Have you ever had a knight before?_

_ Not yet, but hopefully soon. If you hadn't become me, you probably would've been it._

"Haru, that's an interesting mark on your shoulder. By any chance, are you a Pokemon Knight?"

"How did you know? Yes, I am one, and proud of it."

"I have some inside resources." I said, tapping my temple.

"So, Kenneth, are you a Knight?"

"I'm something a little different. Tell me, can the one who knighted you, Virizion, change into a human girl?" I asked.

"Yes. She calls herself Aramis when she's like that." **(NOTE: I AM FULLY AWARE THAT VIRIZION IS A MALE IN SKINSTHUNDERBOMB'S STORY, BUT I PREFER TO BE DIFFERENT, SO VIRIZION IS A GIRL! DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC! BUT DO QUESTION NINTENDO'S LOGIC! SOMETIMES, THEY MAKE NO SENSE.)**

"I can do that too." I replied. "Only, I turn into someone else." With that, I was surrounded by a bright blue light, as I changed into Keldeo.

"Oh my! You turned into a Keldeo!"

"Yes. I've been like this for about two years now. Keldeo and I are kindred spirits. We're happy like this." I said, as I turned back into a human.

"Kenneth, if you want to see me again, swing by my house in Pinwheel Forest. You can't miss it. I got to go now, but it was nice meeting you!"

"Bye!"

I lingered over that discussion for days, and I finally realized that I should move on. So with that, I went to quiet little Accumula Town, and from there, Nuvema Town.

Little did I know, that after I left, someone was watching me. The man spoke into a walkie-talkie, and said in a frosty voice with no emotion, "Target has left Nuvema Town, and is heading north to Black City. I will pursue, and capture."


	4. Black Tower Fight!

One day, I was walking through Black City, when I noticed that I was walking past the Black Tower. "Hey, why not see if Derek and cousin Benga are here?" I muttered, as I walked in.

I took the elevator up to the battle hall, where I noticed that a huge battle was taking place. The two participants were none other than Derek and Benga! I looked up at the scoreboard, and saw while Benga had three Pokemon left: Garchomp, Dragonite and Volcarona, Derek had only two: his Serperior and his Walrein. When I looked at Garchomp's place on the screen, I noticed that it was red, meaning it had been burned. I stared down at the field. While Benga was using Dragonite, who looked beat, Derek was using Walrein, who looked 100%.

"Now Walrein!" called Derek. "Let's finish them with Ice Beam!" The beam quickly hit Dragonite, throwing it against the wall, knocking it out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Walrein is the winner!" called the announcer.

_Wow. _I thought. _Derek is something else._

"Ok, Garchomp! Show them your spunk!" shouted Benga. Garchomp came out with a roar, but quickly went to one knee as fire enveloped it.

"This could be a problem for Benga. He's facing an Ice type with a Dragon and Ground type. On top of that, Garchomp has that burn, and looks exhausted. It could go down at any moment." I said.

"Let's put this one away, Walrein! Let's use Surf, then Ice Beam!" The tidal wave formed from the ground, heading towards Garchomp, and then the Ice Beam froze it, creating a giant ice wave! Garchomp stood no chance, as the burn flared again. It didn't have the time to dodge, as it was KO'd in one hit.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! To victory goes Walrein!" called the announcer. Garchomp's place on the screen turned black. Only Volcarona's remained now.

"Volcarona, now! Fire up the hearts of all!" called Benga. Volcarona came out with a screech.

"Again at a disadvantage. Fire is weak against water. But, knowing Volcarona, it'd probably know a grass or electric move for that."

"Walrein, use Body Slam!" Walrein flew up and at Volcarona.

"Dodge and use Quiver Dance!" Volcarona easily dodged, as boosted its Special Attack, Speed, and Special Defense. "Now, use Giga Drain!"

Just like I thought, it had a grass-type move. The green absorbing ray struck Walrein. The attack, boosted in strength from Quiver Dance, easily took down Walrein. On top of that, Volcarona looked even fresher than when it had come out!

"Walrein is unable to battle! Volcarona wins!" called the announcer.

Derek quickly called out Serperior. "It's up to you buddy!"

"Ha! You're using a grass type against Volcarona? This'll be over in a flash! Fiery Dance!" The attack, much faster due to Quiver Dance, easily consumed Serperior. On top of that, Volcarona's Sp. Attack rose even more! "Now use Quiver Dance!" Again Volcarona's strength grew.

"That's going to be a problem for Derek. If Volcarona keeps using Quiver Dance, this battle could end before you know it!" I said.

"Serperior, use Calm Mind!" Now Serperior's stats grew. "Follow it up with Energy Ball!" Due to Serperior's high speed, the attack surprisingly hit, dealing a little damage.

"Volcarona, use Hurricane!" The tornado began to thrash Serperior about, dealing huge damage.

"Hang in there!" called Derek. "Let's see how you like Ancient Power!" This surprised me, as it was a rock-type move. The rocks hit, dealing critical damage. To add the horror, Serperior received an all-stat raise from the attack. "FRENZY PLANT!"

"FIERY DANCE, GO!" The two super-charged attacks slammed into each other with incredible force, and resulted in a giant explosion. The crowd grew silent as the smoke began to clear. To everyone's awe, both Pokemon had simultaneously knocked each other out.

"Serperior, and Volcarona, are both unable to battle! Both sides are out of Pokemon, so…THIS MATCH IS A DRAW!"

"So what happens now?" I said to myself. The crowd was muttering the same thing. The announcer consulted an earpiece, and then said, "We will go to frame-by-frame to see who fell down first!"

The replay came up on the big screen, and you could just barely make out Volcarona falling a second before Serperior did. "The winner is Derek!" the announcer screamed. "That means the new Area 10 Boss Trainer, as well as Black Tower Champion is Derek!"

The applause was deafening. I smiled to myself, and walked out, happy Derek had done well. Just then, my Xtransceiver began ringing. It was Derek. "Hey Kenneth, guess what? I-"

"Conquered the Black Tower?" I said, cutting him off. "I saw the match. Nice win buddy. Don't get too cocky though, your next battle in the future is against me!" I ended the call.

So, the days passed, as I wandered around East Unova. I thought about going to the PWT in Driftveil City, but it was too far away, and too popular. So, I decided to return to my vacation home in Undella Town for a little leisure time. While I was there, I discovered a Draco Plate, saw a rather unusual Jellicent, met a Togekiss, and got a Relic Copper that washed up on the beach.

Then my travels took me to Lentimas Town, where I found a Lunar Wing in a creepy, CREEPY house, met a Charge Beam master, and took an airplane to Mistralton City, the airfield city.

[Yes I know. I travel a lot, and I really get around, don't I? Just like you, I guess, when you hover over water.]

While I was there, I found myself doing some battle practice with Samurott and Hydreigon. The two were my aces, the ones I could really depend on in a pinch. The two were even in strength and attacks, while their friendships with me were at the max, at least I hope so.

For those who don't know, I caught Hydreigon as a scared little Deino, who evolved quickly into Zweilous, and then a brutal Hydreigon. The constant was our friendship.

In the meantime, I had begun to train myself to use Keldeo's attacks outside of Keldeo's form. I had already mastered Hydro Pump and Focus Blast, while Calm Mind and Stone Edge were in progress.

_Heh. This is kind of fun, don't you agree?_

_ You've got to be kidding me. Eating Watmeg berries, being struck by lightning, and being kissed by a Jynx all during our training? Ugh! It is so awful being kissed by a Jynx. UUUUUGGGGHHHH!_

_ You're such a whiner. Lighten up._

_ Sorry, but I'm not an Illumise or Volbeat._

_Dude, you need to learn how to detect sarcasm. You actually took what I said literally…I'm trying to imagine your face while you're trying to light yourself up. It'd be like in those Pokemon games where the bald old man goes "EEERRRRGGGG!" when the screen is black to grow some hair. It'd be hilarious. _

_You're so funny._


	5. The Danger Meter

After our little exchange, I returned to the Swords of Justice's secret field in an undisclosed location. [Yes. This time I won't give it away.] I sat down on a mossy rock, and began to meditate. I began to reflect on what had been happening in my life these past 30 months. I had accomplished so much, but, there was still so much I wanted to do. I took out my badge case, and stared at the Freeze Badge that occupied the lone spot in the holders.

I guess I didn't hear him coming, because when I looked up, I was greeted by Terrakion, who had a huge grin on his face. _"Hello. Something on your mind?"_

_ "Yeah." _ I said. "_Have I been doing a good job in your opinion? I'm still kind of new to this."_

Terrakion was silent for a long time, before I noticed he had one eyebrow raised. _"We all have our doubts at times. When Porthos first started, he was just as nervous as you were. He learned to not let his doubts control him, however. If you let doubt grip you, it will consume at your very being, until, your very identity ceases to exist."_

_ "Thanks…there's something else I want to ask you about: Virizion's Pokemon Knight Haru. Have you met her?"_

_ "Ah yes, Haru. She has a kind heart, and is true to her word. When Virizion first met her, Haru was as nice as she is now. We trust with every ounce of our being."_

_ "What would happen if she would betray us?"_

_ "She'd die. The sword on her shoulder isn't just for show. When we anointed her, we placed a spiritual sword where that tattoo is. The tip is directed at her heart. If she'd betray us, she'd be killed instantly."_

I shuddered as that scene played out in my head. [Ok, Keldeo. Image a sword piercing someone's heart, and blood flies everywhere. Yeah. It's that gross.]

"_That doesn't sound fun. Speaking of not fun, what about your knight, Terrakion?"_

_ "…I…don't like to talk about it. Although, you deserve to know. He was a great man, noble knight, and brave warrior. He was killed by an act of cowardice by the physical manifestation of greed and power. I lost all hope for a while, but then I met Porthos, who reminded me of him. He got me out of my slump."_

After that, I lost track of where the conversation went, though I'll probably remember sooner or later. Anyways, I resumed my travels, and turned my attention to what Cobalion had been doing. His investigation into Xerneas had taken him far and wide, and we rarely saw him, but one day…

"I FOUND HIM!" Cobalion burst onto the scene in Undella Bay. Aramis, Porthos and I had gone there to investigate a recent migration of Staryu from the Kanto region, when he came to us.

"Who?" I said.

"Xerneas, of course! I met him in Santalume City! He was very kind, and taught me something that I couldn't wait to tell you all!" Cobalion rushed. I had never seen him so excited. To be frank, it was the first time I had seen him HAPPY at ALL. "He said, 'Hi.'" We all fell to the ground, anime style.

"WHAT'S SO AMAZING ABOUT THAT?!" I exploded. "WHAT IS SO AMAZING ABOUT TWO LETTERS?"

"What is amazing about it, is that it the first anyone has ever heard from Xerneas in nearly a millennia! This is revolutional!"

I sighed at Cobalion's happiness. _What would be more amazing was if Xerneas said he would like to meet us. Oh well, I'll met him sooner or later._

After that little embarrassing scene, the three of us went back to our sun-tanning. Unfortunately, I fell asleep, and Porthos, being a total jerk, made it so my feet were in the sun, and they received bad sunburns. I got him back by putting super glue on his feet, so he had to hobble around until he got it removed.

While I was there, a random Buizel decided to be jerk as spray me with Water Gun. I was doused from head to toe. I got back at it by using Stone Edge.

So a few days later, Athos asked me to do some investigating into an ice pillar that randomly appeared overnight near Route 23. Strangely, when I tried to break at it with Stone Edge, they bounced right back, hitting a flock of Pidove that flew overhead. The ice creeped me out so badly, I actually left and suspended my investigation. He chewed me out later, but I really didn't care.

Anyways, I had been practicing with my swords, and to be honest, I was really good with them now. Aramis actually began calling me the "Hurricane Artist" because of my graceful, yet so deadly quick movements that left you dizzy, and the next second, lying on the ground in severe pain. She said I was so good; she began teaching me the Swords of Justice's special move, Sacred Sword, which was overwhelmingly powerful. It was a long road, but I finally got it down. Aramis said the color of the sword depended in your personality, so mine was snow white, because I had a pure spirit.

The motivation of mastering the attack drove them so much, that all my Pokemon learned new attacks too, which completely caught me off guard. Samurott had learned the ultimate water-move Hydro Cannon, Braviary learned Rock Slide, Lucario mastered Dragon Pulse, and Hydreigon had turned Flamethrower into Fire Blast. Chandelure turned its Fire Blast into Overheat, and Mamoswine learned Avalanche. I was so pumped by this, that I held a party for the gang, which turned into an ice cream war, courtesy of Mamoswine and Hydreigon.

Everyone's a cynic.

Anyways, I was sitting down on a park bench in a nature preserve near Unova's center, when I noticed a man speaking into a walkie-talkie. Nothing strange about that, right? WRONG! As soon as finished chatting, he began strolling to me, and he reached into his overcoat, and pulled something out. Right then, my danger meter went full on NUTZO, so I quickly got up, and started walking away. I looked back, and noticed that he was still following me, so I bolted. The guy started running after me. He pointed the thing he pulled out, an icy spike, and tossed it at me, where it exploded, throwing me forward, and electricity coursing through my veins. My last sight was him reaching down to tie me up with a rope.


	6. Captured

****Just to let you know, the kidnapper is the same guy that was watching Kenneth in Nuvema Town in Chapter 3. ****

I don't know how long I was out.

The first thought in my head was, _Where am I? _The second was, _Why is it so cold?_

I opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was the icicles above AND below me.

The second thing I noticed was that Aramis, Porthos, and Cobalion were all tied up as well, strapped to ice pillars. Luckily, we were all on different ones.

"Are you guys ok?" I rasped.

"Yeah," whispered Aramis.

"Barely," mumbled Athos.

"I've been better." growled Porthos.

"Where are we? How long have I been out?"

"I don't know, but you've been out for five days." said Athos.

"Whatever happened to us, it was well executed. We were all taken at the exact same time. I was knocked out from behind on Route 21." said Porthos.

"Someone surprised me near Route 4." said Aramis.

"I put up a fight against some guy near Mistralton City, but they got me too." said Athos.

"I was at the Entralink when some guy chased me until he caught me with some electric spike thing." I whispered. "Who did this though?"

"You truly jest." said someone in the shadows. The source came into sight, and I saw the man clearly. He was the same guy that nabbed me, but this time, he was dressed in a yellow scarf, a cement gray muscle shirt, ripped blue jeans, and he had no shoes on, so his feet were covered in a thick layer of frost. He reminded me of Jack Frost gone on loony pills, because I noticed his eyes then. They were the same yellow as the scarf, but looked hollow with years of anger, which did not match the savage grin on his face. I even thought there was a fang sticking out his lip, like a vampire.

"YOU!" The four of us all shouted at the same time. "YOU'RE THE GUY THAT GRABBED ME!" That's when we all looked at each other at the same time.

"Haha!" the man laughed hysterically. "Just like I thought. You're all as blind as Zubat, but still very dangerous, and yet oh so valuable to me."

I gulped in fear, but quickly stopped.

"Hundreds of years ago, my ancestors were cursed by you LOSERS, and forced into exile. They did NOTHING, yet they were still punished. That's how evil this world is. The good are oppressed, and the evil get off scot-free!"

"Geez, guy. Anger issues." I muttered.

"Since then, the tale of the evil Swords of Justice has been passed down from generation to generation, and now to me. I, unfortunately, am the last of my kind. I only hope that your suffering here will appease the souls of my aggrieved ancestors."

"You're kind?" Aramis asked. "What's this nonsense? You're a human! There are 7.1 billion of you!"

"Like I said before, BLIND AS ZUBAT! You're only looking at my human form! The human that is a part of me, he saw my pain, and sympathized with me. He was my only friend, but he was persecuted 250 years ago by your fore-fathers for being my friend! Dying, gasping for air, I took drastic measures. Now, we will never have to say goodbye, because now, we're always together."

I have to admit, a tear fell down my cheek as I listened to his story. The man noticed however, and said, "See? He even feels sad for me! One of the Swords of Justice, sorry for me! What's next, flying-types being affected by Earthquake? Ugh."

"Wait. Just who are you?" I asked cautiously.

He looked at me again, but this time calculatingly. "How interesting. You've only been a Sword of Justice 33 months now. Newbies are always under a lot of pressure. Believe me, I know. Alright, kid. I'll tell you. They call me the Winter Demon, the Boundary Blizzard, the Seer of Destruction, I am KYUREM."

Athos gasped in horror. "A living descendant of the Kyurem race? Now I understand how easily we were caught! You're the reason for the cold temperatures, and the unbreakable ice pillars! You're practically indestructible! No wonder my sword didn't leave a scratch on your face!"

"A poet once said:

_'Waiting in the shadows with cold hard eyes,_

_ Comes forth the beast of cold, bitter lies._

_ Patience is the nature of the beast,_

_ Who waits in silence for his feast._

_ Quick as lightning he attacks,_

_ Like fire, the prey can't push him back._

_ For the beast is armored_

_With an unbeatable lie._'"

"Pleasant, isn't it so? The author wrote that about me, and how savage I was. That is a lie. I am generally very kind and calm, but, when it comes down to you creeps…I GET REALLY MAD." Kyurem's voice progressively got angrier and angrier, until he was literally shouting. I noticed then that his eyes no longer had pupils, but were now entirely yellow. That scared me.

"WELL, SWORDS OF JUSTICE…BECAUSE YOU CAUSED MY ANCESTORS UNIMAGINABLE PAIN AND SUFFERING, I WILL NOW RETURN THE FAVOR! LET'S SEE HOW MUCH SUFFERING YOUR NEWEST MEMBER CAN TAKE BEFORE HE BEGS FOR MERCY, AND I CRUSH THE LIFE OUT OF HIM." At this point, he pulled out a cruel, almost dainty sword from his belt. It was completely unnatural. The sword itself was 4 feet long, made of meteor metal, which cannot be destroyed, and covered in frost. In the pommel rested a diamond the color of a glacier, which gleamed as the morning sunrise hit it, giving it a blinding, moon-like appearance.

Kyurem walked over to me, and cut through my ropes with one expert stroke, and tossed me my swords, which he must have taken from me when he brought me here, because I hadn't even realized that they were gone. I picked them up, inspected them for signs of magical tampering, and got in a battle stance. "Let's dance, popsicle!"

Kyurem merely smirked, his eyes returning to normal, and replied, "Who will dance the most elegantly in this fight? I know not, for though I am Seer of the Future, even I cannot predict this bout's outcome! SHOW ME HERE AND NOW!"

We charged at each other, out for blood.


	7. Icy Battle Conditions

I should've realized that Kyurem wasn't going to fight fair.

Just as we were about to strike at each other, my feet stopped moving. When I looked down, I noticed that they were covered in ice, locking me in place. Kyurem took advantage of this predicament and slashed me on my arm, leaving a thin, long cut the length of my hand. He followed up with a sharp jab, which I parried with a flick of my wrist. I then slashed at him, which he blocked easily.

I broke out of the ice just then, but took a slash to the leg, dropping me to one knee. Kyurem laughed. "How easy the mighty can fall!" He thrust downwards toward my head, aiming to finish me off, when I ducked, and rolled away. I got back to my feet, panting, and charged once again. I tried to trick him by making it seem as though I was going for his arm, but really, I was going for his knee.

It made contact.

Unfortunately, the sword did nothing at all except touch his skin. I looked up to see Kyurem's sword descending into my shoulder. Not only did it hurt like all heck, frost accumulated around the wound, and I fell to the ground, unable to move.

To add insult to injury, Kyurem repeatedly kicked me over and over, causing multiple bruises.

"Ha ha ha!" Kyurem laughed. "And so ends the Swords of Justice's newest member. He thrust at my heart.

At the speed of light, I moved out of the way, and became Keldeo, hoping to mix things up. I immediately fired Stone Edge, which he merely bounced away using his sword. I tried Focus Blast, but the ball ended up being smashed against the ground with ease.

"You want to play like that? You got it!" Kyurem roared as a brilliant blue light surrounded him. I looked away in blindness. When I looked back, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In front of me was a massive dragon. It roared at me, and that's when I thought, _Come on!_

(Off to Sides)

Reader, I hope you didn't forget about our other Swords of Justice, still tied up, and forced to watch me and Kyurem battle it out.

"I can't just stand here!" growled Porthos, as he tried to use his brute strength to break the ropes. Because of how strong he was, he actually broke through them, and ripped the ropes off of Athos and Aramis. The three quickly charged over, changing form as they ran, ready to assist me.

(Back to Me)

Ugh. Recalling all this stuff is giving me a headache. I need a glass of Pecha Berry juice.

Back on topic, the battle became easier for me when the others freed themselves and joined the fight. In that form, Kyurem was now vulnerable to attacks, and we rained them down on him. For example, Focus Blast, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, and Energy Ball, all powerful attacks, all exploded at the same time against him, dealing quite a bit of damage. Unfortunately, Kyurem hit with his attacks just as often. I took an Ice Beam to the side, while Cobalion received a Dragon Pulse to the leg, while Terrakion was blasted into a wall by a Focus Blast. Virizion, with her quick movements, had only been scratched by a runaway Ice Beam, but looked equally as exhausted as all of us.

Kyurem was another story.

He looked completely fine, even after receiving all those hits. In fact, he looked bored, as if we were nothing more than flies to a cow. Eventually, the four of us were all downed, and struggling to get back up.

"Ha! If this is the best you can do, you're pathetic! Time to show you my true power!" roared Kyurem, as flames erupted around him, changing the outline of Kyurem's form. It became MUCH larger and much scarier too.

I used Hydro Pump to quench the fierce flames, and somehow, I managed to stop him from what he was going to do, and hit him dead on with Focus Blast. This caused him to fall to a knee, and pant.

"It's over! You're outnumbered and outmatched. Surrender now, and let this end peacefully!" called Cobalion.

"…Ha…ha…ha-ha. You people are one to talk about peace. My race came from another world, and when the original Kyurem crashed on this world, your ancestors immediately attacked them, mortally wounding him. Luckily, a man of noble character and dignity saved his life, preventing his demise. The kindness that was shown to him has been passed on from generation to generation, always staying with us! So, stop acting like a chattering-Chatot and listen! It is people like you who fill this world with impurity, destroying all that is good! "

I admit, I really did not expect what happened next to ever happen. Just as Kyurem finished, a long silver slash appeared in front of Kyurem, causing him to collapse, and dust and ice shards to fly everywhere. The four of us covered our faces, and changed back to see who our savior was.

The dust cleared, and there stood a man. He looked to be about 30, but he looked to be as strong as a Tauros. He wore a black shirt with white and black pants. His hair was blue, but had braids of tan, blue, purple, orange, and red. His eyes were midnight blue, and were hardened with rage. In his hands was a silver sword, but with a multitude of colors.

"I can't believe it." I stammered.

"This puts a new twist on things." clammed Aramis.

"Kyurem doesn't stand a chance." grinned Porthos.

"It's…_Xerneas."_ said Athos.

Xerneas turned around, and said, "It's Calem, in this form. I thought you guys could use a hand."

Kyurem roared in anger at the sight of Kyurem, and changed back into a human as well. "YOU! I SHOULD ANNIHILATE YOU ON THE SPOT! YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY FROM YOUR CRIMES? I THINK NOT!"

"Crimes? What crime has he committed against you?" I said, confused.

Calem looked and me, and said, "I killed his father, the Kyurem before him."


	8. Decet-Macevima (Start of 2nd Arc)

"You killed his father?" I said incredulously.

"Yep. His father was a cannibal who terrorized towns and ate people. So, I did what had to be done." replied Calem/Xerneas. "After I heard reports of you four being captured, I came here to find and rescue you all. Time to go to work." His sword flashed white, and with a movement quicker than light, a white slash appeared on Kyurem's body. Strangely though, mist gathered around the wound, and caused Kyurem to yelp in pain.

"Argh! I'm not done yet!" shouted Kyurem. His sword was suddenly enveloped in fire, and sparks of electricity crackled around it. He jumped up, and then stabbed downwards towards Xerneas' head. Xerneas blocked it easily, and threw Kyurem away. He leapt after him, and began to slash away at Kyurem's disoriented form.

I admit, I looked away for a minute or so, but when I looked back, I saw that Kyurem was silently trudging away, heading into a dark cave or so. I noticed that he had ice covering a long gash on his side, blood dripping off the ice. Xerneas stood, watching him go, blood dribbling down a cut on his cheek. He sheathed his sword, and turned to us. "I was merciful this time. I'll let him live. Now, let's leave this place, and talk in private.

We followed Xerneas out, and walked with him for about three hours. Eventually he stopped on a hill, overlooking Santalume Town in Kalos. "I brought you four here because this is my homeland. I've lived here for 1500 years, guarding something very important, waiting to give it to its worthy owner. I'll be right back." Xerneas ran down the hill, and entered a home that appeared abandoned. Minutes later, he returned, holding a necklace of some sort.

"This necklace is enchanted. Its name is 'Iustus Valdr', which means 'just ruler.' The ten marks on the stones attached to it are the individual marks of the group known as the 'Decet-Macevima' which means, Ten Swords. Kenneth, this goes to you. Your task is to defeat the ten masters, or rather nine, for you have already impressed me with your skill and knowledge."

"You're a member?" I asked.

"Yes. Each time you defeat one of the members, a path in your mind to the next one will appear." Xerneas replied. He then touched one of the stones, which was green, and had an X engraved on it. The stone began to glow green, and a green path appeared in front of me, but I was the only one who could see it, other than Xerneas. "It appears the closest one of us is Landorus, who is also called Avon. He is at the Abundant Shrine, thirty miles from here. Defeat him, and the path opens to the next. I will warn you though, my counterpart, Yveltal, who also goes by Tamnir, will be your final opponent no matter what. Now go, my brother, and meet your destiny."

(6 Days Later)

It was a long, hard road, but I conquered Route 14 and made it to the Abundant Shrine. As I breathed in the fresh air, and smelled the fertile soil, I came across a shrine of some sorts. At the foot of the structure was a man, maybe 15 or 16, but as I've said before, your look doesn't reflect your age. He could be 400 possibly. Anyways, the man turned around. He had pure white hair, close cropped, with a small white mustache and beard. His eyes were as yellow as Kyurem's, but they had pupils, unlike Mr. Frosty Temper. He wore an orange leather jacket over a white tank top, and wore brown pants with dots of red. At his side was a gigantic, iridescent red sword. The tiger-eye in the pommel contrasted well with his appearance.

"Are you Avon?" I asked slowly.

"Who's asking?" the man replied. His voice sounded like rocks striking against each other. I showed him my necklace, Iustus Valdr. One of the stones on the right flashed orange then. "I'm Avon. What is your name?"

"Kenneth."

"Tsk. Tsk. Not a very noble name. You should call yourself Kennet instead. It suits you."

"…Okay…Xerneas sent me to defeat your group, and face my destiny."

"Ah, Xerneas and his life-altering words. Indeed, let us parley then!"

He ran at me surprisingly fast, and I was forced to duck to prevent decapitation. I slashed at his legs, but he jumped 20 FEET into the air, and began FLYING. No, rather he was floating on a cloud he magically made appear. He raised his sword up, and several objects appeared around it: Stone Edge. I jumped into the lake nearby, and sent a wave at him, and while he was distracted, cut him along the wrist. For some reason, dirt magically rose from the ground, and covered his wrist. When it dropped back down, his wrist was fine. As he jumped back up, I sliced his leg, creating a nice deep gash. Out of nowhere, clouds rushed at his legs, and healed it the same way the dirt did!

_It would appear that Avon is invulnerable in the ground or the sky. _Keldeo said in my head.

_I kind of realized that. Wait! I'll draw him into the water. _I replied with a sudden stroke of inspiration.

When Avon landed on the ground, he charged at me, so I used the draw-in-and-dodge technique. First, I would lure him in, and then dodge at the last second. I played this little game until we were by the lake. When he slashed at my stomach, I rolled underneath the blade, and kicked him into the lake with my feet.

Avon fell in headfirst, and I ran at him, so by the time he got his head out of the water, my sword was pointed at his neck. Avon sneered, and tried to slash my hip, but I caught his sword with my bare hand, and cut Avon's leg, drawing blood. This time, nothing came to heal him.

Avon gulped. "I…concede." He laid his sword down in defeat. He took out a bandage, and wrapped it around his leg. "Your sword is like the tide, it's impossible to win against. For that, you have defeated me." He placed a dirt covered finger on the glowing orange stone on my necklace, and then, a stark white stone close to the middle shone brightly. "It appears your next opponent is Calasei, but be wary. She may be a girl, but she is four times stronger than me. I leave you with this piece of advice, never look back at regret, least it consume your inner strength, and leave you nothing but an empty shell. Let it go, and allow the pool of life to continue." With that, Avon walked back to his shrine, and began to meditate.


	9. Calasei

(Time Jump of 12 days)

The great sight of Dragonspiral Tower, the oldest building in Unova. Legend says that two beings of fire and thunder were created here. The best thing about it? The view from the top. You can see all the way to Driftveil City from the top.

The only difference today? There was a young woman leaning against one of the pillars. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She looked about 20 years old, but her timeless smile made my heart flutter. Her white hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her fiery blue eyes burned a hole in my soul. She wore a white dress with fiery red slashes along the sides, and where made of real feathers. She wore gloves over her hands, but her sharp fingernails pointed through the snow white hand covers. She wore white boots on her small feet, and in her right hand, she held not a sword, but a staff. It was shaped like a pike, but had white streamers coming out of the ends, and on the ends of the streamers, real fire burned, but did not burn away the streamers.

She reminded me of a goddess; beautiful, yet hiding a hidden quality that revealed her true character.

"Hello." she said. Her voice reminded me of a song-like cry, high-pitched, yet powerful. "Are you the one Avon was told me about…Kennet?"

"Fair lady Calasei, it is my pleasure." I replied. (I had been studying eloquence around that time, and it seemed respectful in my opinion.) "Yes, I am Kennet, as Avon has convinced me to call myself." I then showed her my necklace, with its stones, and Calasei's glowing, while Xerneas' and Landorus' were as well.

"Kennet…I assume Landorus sent you here to face myself." she said, with a hint of grace. "Firstly, though, you are weary from your travels." Suddenly, I felt a sudden rush of energy blaze inside of me, quelling all my fatigue. "Now…we DANCE!"

She suddenly charged at me, a giant grin on her face. She jabbed at me with her staff, and I curved around it, but yelped in pain. I noticed that the staff had burned my side from coming in close contact with it. I drew moisture from the clouds above me, and used the water vapor as a shield from a fireball she launched at me from her staff. I then launched the water at her, thinking it would do a lot, because, her other form Reshiram was a fire-type, making her weak to water. What I forgot was that she was also a dragon-type, so she managed to stop the water with a flick of her staff.

She began twirling her staff like a fan, so that wind battered my face. Suddenly the staff burst into flame, and became a whirling wheel-inferno. Then, a gigantic firestorm erupted from the fire, and slammed into me, tossing me into a stone pillar. As my vision blurred, I noticed Calasei rushing towards me, her hand forming a green ball- Dragon Pulse. I flung a Focus Blast from my sword, causing the attack to explode the Dragon Pulse, and throwing Calasei back.

I then fell to one knee, the burn on my side throbbing in agony. I then front-flipped towards Calasei, aiming to force her to surrender once she got up, but she kicked me in the stomach, stopping me in midair. Her eyes glowed blue: Psychic, and then I was flung into a rock, really banging me up. I then noticed a yellow light forming at the end of her staff.

_Crap. That's SolarBeam! _Keldeo spoke in my head. _Strike now!_

Heeding his advice, I charged, and ducked as she fired it. I swept her legs out from under her, and grabbed her staff. As she looked up, she grimaced, and sighed. "Well, I guess you win." I helped her up, and helped her over to a rock, where she gasped in pain, and held her left leg. "Ow…you win. Let me see you necklace." I handed it to her, and she tapped her stone, and then, a yellow one directly opposite of hers began to glow. I noticed it was crackling with electricity. "Oh boy. My brother's up next for you, and he's close."

"How close?" I asked.

"Really close."

I turned and watched as a man maybe 21 or 22 walked up the stairs leading to this floor. In terms of looks, he and Calasei were polar opposites. His black hair and red eyes completely matched his black overcoat, over which he wore an electric blue shirt. His black pants matched his blue shoes. In his hand, he held a staff similar to Calasei's, but his was black, and had small spikes all around it. Embedded in the staff were three electric rings of crackling energy, and identical streamers, shaped like lightning, birthed from the sides of the shaft.

"Hello, brother." said Calasei, casually. "Meet the latest challenger, Kennet."

Calasei's brother regarded me, and said, "Welcome Kennet. I am Tronditës, Calasei's older brother, and your next opponent. I am also known as Zekrom, lord of thunder. Worry not, traveler. Your road to victory shall quietly end here, like a silent movie's penultimate climax."


End file.
